Grey Hat
by Stratagem
Summary: Sam's cell phone, important to his hacking of ENCOM, contains its own digital world. Lyre is a loyal video-editing program in Sam's Nokia N8; when she gets herself into trouble, she discovers the newest program in Nokia, one created by the User himself.


Disclaimer: So, I don't own Tron, it belongs to Disney. I'm just borrowing the idea for non-commercial entertainment purposes. Huzzah!

**A/N: **I blame this idea on coffee. I started thinking about Tron and programs and then about Sam's crazy awesome hacker phone and what the hacking program would be like. It evolved from there to coming up with a world for the phone and other programs and apps, and yeah…welcome to Nokia, aka the city-world in Sam's phone. I don't know a lot of technical details about programming or programs or apps or hacking, so I'm probably going to be making a bunch of stuff up whenever I'm too lazy to look it up. ;) I'm a humble writer, and I've only had one programming class, and it was Java. ^_^ This is sort of just an introductory short story into the world and some of the programs there. Also, these programs will probably seem more laidback, knowledgeable and User/humanish than the original Tron programs because, thanks to being updated and connected to the Internet, they have way more access to the human world.

Time: Set Before Tron: Legacy

**Grey Hat**

Chapter 1

"Thank you, SAM, for further enhancing my functions and upgrading my abilities," Lyre said with an eager grin that supported her declaration. "You are…" She paused. Nokia terminology failed her, so she relied on her extensive training in User diction. "You are awesome."

Even though her User couldn't hear her, she still felt the need to give him a simple thank you, especially after an upgrade session that lasted ten whole millicycles.

The video editing program draped herself across the curved white and silver surface of the lounge that matched the rest of her studio's decor. Her hands were on the floor, her midsection was on the lounge, and her toes were on the floor on the other side. Energized by the administrations of SAM, the streaks of light blue glowed bright in her short, white-blond curls that couldn't be completely held back by her stabilizer headband.

Her fingertips danced over the tile where she had brought up a touchpad in front of her. Humming idly to herself in suppressed excitement, she scrolled through the new editing options available to her as they appeared on the wall. Improved downloading capabilities, new transitions, enhanced quality, faster processing… This was circuit-breaking.

Lyre considered herself very fortunate to have the User she did. Although SAM rarely used her except to edit videos of his motorcycle and his dog, he always kept her in prime condition, occasionally tweaking her processes and functions. Thanks to him, she was very quick and efficient, performing much better than she had went the first Powering had lit Nokia's streets and buildings cycles ago.

Still, she hoped that the upgrade meant that SAM would use her again and soon. The periods of time where she wasn't employed at a task were relaxing, and they gave her ample time to study the User world at the Net Cafes and Info Halls, watch vids, go to the city's clubs, and introduce herself to new Apps and programs coming into the system. But there was something about being chosen by the User to perform a job for him, being given a specific assignment, moving under his direction and careful guidance. It was invigorating, like being near a pure source of power. The feeling was exactly the same, and she got to experience it so seldom, unlike Immi, Daz or even Tardis. Especially Tardis.

Lyre dissipated the touchpad and rolled off her lounge. SAM hadn't called on her yet, so she had time off. Perhaps she should've been more grateful that she wasn't always being used. She knew that although Tardis basked in the attention, he often grew weary from constantly being consulted for the time or the date. Perhaps SAM was being gracious by granting her this time to herself… Too gracious.

She crossed the room and twitched her nose at her reflection in the mirrorscreen. There were always changes in her appearance after upgrades. At the moment, Lyre was a program of middling height, a reflection of her overall data usage and streamlined nature. At least she was sleek and smooth, if not very impressive. Her face hadn't changed; it was still small and angular with a bit of a nose, a small mouth and wide blue eyes to match her system highlights. There was no exposed circuitry or untidy bits showing; SAM kept her well and whole.

Her uniform dress was dark blue with streaks and grids of light blue mixed in. Under it, she wore tights of the same colors, only with more highlights, and then a pair of practical boots. After the recent upgrade, she had a few more blue lines crisscrossing the bottom of her dress in a crosshatching pattern but nothing very noticeable.

The curls that bobbed around her face were held by her stabilizer, something SAM had given her when he had started her upgrades so many cycles ago. It kept her from overloading and frying her circuits, and she wore it with pride, a symbol that her User cared for her. Now it had a simple thin strip of light blue that cut it into two black halves. Overall, she would say her programming was effective and potentially optimum, though that would be left to the opinion of her User.

"Satisfying," she said, pushing an errant curl into place. She approved of her new features, somewhat pleased that nothing had changed drastically. SAM was always subtle in his management.

There was a quiet hum, and Arco's face appeared, hovering in front of her eyes in miniature. His long and wild blue-black hair was lit with thin white streaks, and there was a wicked smile on his easy-going, well-constructed masculine face. His light green eyes were focused beyond her, out past her shoulder. Arco was one of the most used program in the city; his job was to provide whatever musical entertainment SAM requested, and he reveled in his job. He was popular in Nokia since he supplied most of the music to the city's clubs, along with a few other music-based programs.

Lyre had met Arco when SAM had considered putting music to one of his videos, and a friendship had begun. Through him, Lyre had been introduced to quite a few programs of reputable standing in the system…and a quite a few more who weren't as polished. Arco had friends, acquaintances and enemies in many places throughout Nokia, refusing to only associate with other programs who were favored by the User.

The look on his face told her the next few mils weren't going to be spent relaxing in the Phreak, sipping N and listening to Arco's groupies mix music.

"Any extra limbs?" Arco asked, the smile twisting into a smirk as he glanced at her. "No new fashionable accessories? No third eye? Unfortunately, it seems like you look the same as ever. Didn't get much of an upgrade, did you?"

"Jealousy isn't an attractive trait," Lyre said, but she flashed a smile back at him. "Tell me what you've got planned or get out of my optics."

"Demanding," he said, "I might change my directive and not tell you, just to teach you a lesson about being kind to your friends when they're only attempting to—"

"Arco!"

"Rude." He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, when they're only attempting to tell you that there is an unauthorized race outside of the Gesis, if you'd like to come. But since you're not interested in letting said friends complete their sentences or escort you to circuit-breaking events such as these…"

Now that was more like it. She let Arco trail off, knowing that he loved to talk even if no one was really listening. Races that occurred in the Gesis, or the Game Sector of Nokia, were frequent and well-attended by the thousands of program that populated their system, but an unauthorized race…those were usually far more, hmm, invigorating. The VeeCees would careen across spaces impossible to cross in the Gesis, the drivers more daring in the desire to win.

Lyre crossed her arms. "Who's racing?"

"Saris and Andago. Nar as well, or that's the hope," he replied, "They're the big names. Now, if you want the complete rundown—"

"I'm certain I'll get it on the way over," she said as she placed her hand on the wall beside her mirrorscreen. A panel slid out, and she picked up the dark blue hooded jacket that was hanging suspended before her.

"Perfect." Arco grinned at her. "I always admired your reckless abandonment of your primary directive in order to fulfill your own need for pleasure."

"Delete yourself," Lyre said, rolling her eyes, "I'll return when SAM requests, you know that."

"Modified User syntax will get you nowhere," Arco said, tsking lightly. "And ever-faithful to the User." He snorted, eyes hardening, though the ill-will wasn't directed at her. "He doesn't even use you that often."

"But he does use me," she said quietly, almost to herself, as she slipped the long jacket on. It hung down to her knees, the light blue trim and crosshatched highlights lighting up as it connected to her circuitry. She tugged at a curl that had fallen into her face. "You're on your way?"

"Almost to your studio," Arco replied. He tilted his head to the side and looked directly at her. "Are you sure you didn't get anything extra in the upgrade? Maybe another—"

Lyre blinked, dispelling Arco's face, though his laugh echoed in her ears until she turned off her audio. She couldn't be like Arco. She had to care whether or not SAM used her, she had to be ready when he summoned her to her studio to assist him. It wasn't just a directive, it was her way of life.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy herself during the in-between times.

* * *

**Explanation of Time**

NT = Nokia Time

RT = Real Time

Nano = NT Minute

Mil = NT Hour

Millicycle = NT Day

Minicycle = NT Week

Cycle = NT Year

1 RT Minute = 1 NT Millicycle

**Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


End file.
